The ultimate guide to the rp universe
Thie guide will hopefully help u understand the universe a little better Time Line 2013-Alliance arrives to earth on December, 24th and brought with them a hand of peace. 2020/2026-The roaring 2020's begin with the 2nd prohabition and mob families on the raise until operation crack down. 2030-The end of all crime on earth and 2nd prohabition. 2039-The raise of a new super power known as the N.O. and the U.N. are ready for a war to come. 2041-N.O. forces attack pearl harbor where Alliance ships were docked. The total death count was 20,000 dead even more wounded. 2044-Alliance/ U.N. forces land in Normandy and begin the liberation of France. 2045-Alliance/ U.N. forces fully liberate Europe and crush all N.O. forces. 2050- North Korea masses forces on its borders with South Korea and on October, 31st of 2050 the South Korean ambassador ask the Alliance council for military aid. 2051-The 2nd Korean war starts and ends at the end of the year. 2053- Roach is born and so are other children who are hybrids from mix parents. 2057-Roach loses both biological parents in a hospital bombing and is adopted by a wolf family. 2060-The hybrid riots start when a group of wolf hybrids teens wanted to enter a all human bar and grill to have dinner and with hours a riot breaks out. 2062-The 2nd Vietnam war begins when the french forces try to take over Vietnam. 2063-One year later france request help from the United States in taking over Vietnam and the U.S. agrees. 2065-10,000 U.S. troops are sent into South Veitnam and begin the Veitnam campagin. 2066-4,000 National Gaurdsmen are deployed to New York to help control the riots. 2069- The Alliance Council is sent a request to aid in Veitnam conflict and the Council agrees. 2070-Alliance Forces land in Kaishan and within five hours push the vietkong forces as far back north as the border of North Veitnam. 2071-Veitnam surrenders to the Alliance and the U.S. is seen as a foolish country who could not and was not able to do their job and its citizens want a change. 2072-On January,1st of 2072 the citizens of the United States got their wish for change when congress voted to sign over the U.S. over to the Alliance. The vote was close but it came out 50 no, 51 yes. 2073-The Alliance begin a campagin to clean up the streets and create truely fair laws and let the children and teens vote on what they think is best for them. 2100-Japan launches a secret project on a planet that is two galaxies away. 2105-Roach, wolf is the first marine to be soul transfered into a new body after an IED made his original body unable to keep alive. 2110-Alliance discovers a new planet and name it Alhpa 1. [All information prtaining to aplhpa 1 between years 2111-2222 is classified level 7 clearance. have a nice day. 2223-Pokemon war ends and the pokemon celebrate their new found freedom. 2230-Roach pays 2.5 billion creds in child support. 2239-The Vampire Empire declears war and the Alliance goes into the First Vampire war. 2241-Trench warefare is used as both sides sustain heavy loses. 2244-LT.Roach,Wolf is sent behind enemy lines to act as an Alliance agent and is sent in as the first vampire queens servant. 2245-Roach has a illagetamate child with the first vampire queen and the name of the child is Jill. All files related to the endind days of the First Vampre War are classified level 7. 2250-The Vampire Republic is formed and peace is seen between them and the Alliance. 2255-The Vampire Republic creates new medical methods to the losing of limbs and stim cell research. 2260-Roach is sent into a male slave ring undercover and ends it the male slave trade. 2262-Jill takes control of the Vampire Republic and brings back the Empire. 2265-Jill's forces attack local colonies and begin the take over of earth as earth based forces try to hold the line. The rest of the data is still classified level 7&8. 2275-The 2nd Vampire war ends and Jill is emprisoned for her crimes. 2280-The Tank Police is formed to combat crime on the streets. 2283-Crime rate drops to 20% but the people are starting to qeustion the value of the Tank Police. 2287-The Elite unit Wolf Brigade is formed in the Alliance military and begins anti-terror operations. 2290-Jill escapes from prison and goes into hidding. 2292-Queen B attacks the Alliance with the Womens Liberation Army and begins taking prisoners. 2294-The woman of the Alliance military counter attack the WLA and push them back to the main base. 2296-The WLA is deffeted and Queen B is killed 2301-Roach is promoted to major and is asigned to the 222nd marine infentry. 2305-A new menaral is found and the economy goes up by 60% 2310-Reports of strange activity in sector 21 of the universe and the Alliance sends ten ships to investigate. 2312-Only one of the ten ships return and reports that Jill has massed a massive fleet of unknown ships. 2317-The Vampire Republic falls and the Empire returns and as this happens Alliance forces begin to reinforce their borders. 2320- Jill uses EMP and taticle nuclear weapons and cripples earths deffences then they begin to ocupation. 2322-Earth based Alliance forces begin to use gurrila tatics and try to make it hard for the invading vampire forces to take control of earth. 2325-The VE nuke Mosscow to crumble russian moral. 2327-Alliance keeps a foot hold on Africa and Veitnam as small gurrila units make hell in New York, California,Cuba,and most of China and Japan. 2330-Roach is soul transfered into a huskey body and sent to Alaska for the liberation operation of Alaska. 2332-Vampire forces are pushed back to Europe and beach landing operations begin. 2334-Alliance forces land in New York and after six hours New York is under Alliance control. 2340-America is split down the middle as the west is controled by the Vampires and the east is controled by the Alliance. 2341-The war in Europe comes to a hault when Alliance forces are stopped at France. 2343-Alliance forces pushes the Empire out of Veitnam and begins to push the Vampire forces into south Asia. 2345-The Vampire Empire are pushed out of the U.S. but not before nuking the U.S. 2348-The Alliance pushes the Empire back to its main fortress and Jill escapes before her main forces are destroyed. 2350-Alliance begins to rebuild major and minor cities of the earth and the Alliance starts a draft to fill up the huge chunk of soldiers that were killed in the 3rd Vampire war. 2353-Alliance begins peace keeping operation in the wastelands of the former United States. 2355- A new spices of insects are discovered in the zegema sector of the sol. system. 2357-The council states that the Zegama sector shall be sealed off from the rest of the system. 2359-a metor hits a local Alliance colony and when the path was traced the Alliance found it came from the Zegama sector. 2360-Alliance is outraged and sends 500,000 troops to the bug home world of Klendathu. 2362-Alliance forces kand on Klendahtu and with in one hour only 3,000 survive the operation and the council head steps down. 2363-The bug war begins with the clearing of local planets that are around Klendathu. 2365-Alliance forces clear oout three planets and continue its operation. 2367-Alliance forces begin to attack Klendathu with both nuclear and biological weapons. 2368-Alliance military officals declear Klendathu a dead planet and the bug war ends. 2369-Bear mofia shows up and is known as the number one weapons and drug dealers. 2370-Wolf yokoza wage war with the Bear mofia and the Alliance sends in the Tank police and Wolf brigade. 2372-A pack is made with the wolf yokoza and the wolf brigade and both keep out of each others way. 2374-Wolf yokoza sign a truce stating that they would stay within the borders of Japan,China,Korean republic,Veitnam, and Tieland. 2376-Bear mofia turnd most of down town new-new york into a war zone and the tank police are haulted at brookolyn. 2378-The tank police commander kills the don-bear and the mofia surrenders. 2380-Tank police officers begin mop up operations to mop up any left over mofia members. 2382-All mofia members are arrested,dead, or missing and after a week Alliance officals begin rebuilding. 2384-Roach takes a bullet for his father and is soul transfered into a wolf body. 2386-Roach is promoted to colonel and is asign to the Intergalactic. Deffensive. Inishative.Organisavive. Team. (I.D.I.O.T.) All files from 2387-2399 are classified level 7. 2400-Alliance EPA drafts bill that will outlaw biological weapons. 2402-The anti-bio weapon bill passes 20 no-to-30 yes. 2404-After a recording of seeing how much of humanity is left the Alliance begins building "all human colonies." 2406-The first group of human colonist arrive to what is being called the "farm" for its purpose of increasing the human population. 2408-Human rights actvist protest outside of the Alliance council building stating that. "Breeding humans like farm animals is degrading and inhumane." 2410-Alliance represntatives state that "The human population is shrinking and the all human colonies are a way to try and increase the number of humans." after this statement was made the human rights protesters hault all hostilities towards the Alliance. 2412-An Alliance sicences ship picks up a radio transmission from under the Atlantic Ocean. 2414-Futher investigation shows the location of the radio transmission in the mid-atlantic. 2416-An Alliance strike force echo scans the mid-atlantic sea floor and finds a city that is full of life signs and within two hours the Alliance navy sets up an underwater base 20 clicks (military for miles ) away from the city. 2418-Alliance bording craft attach to all known air-locks of the city and move in to secure each part of the unknown city and as marines proceed in the city they find signs that say "welcome to Rapture " it wasnt until an hour past that a ten man team is attacked by an unknown enemy. 2420-The Alliance council declears war in the city of Rapture and vows that "we will not stop untill all hostile elements in Rapture is elimenated and the non-infected are saved ! " 2422-The Alliance military goes into full swing and sends all available resources into the Rapture war and is ready to use nano-bio-weapons to end the war. 2424-Alliance Office of Intellegance I.D.'s the leader of Rapture named Andrew Ryan. 2426-Alliance council puts a kill or capture order on Andrew Ryan. 2428-Alliance forces take 30% of Rapture and establish frontline aid-stations to all those who are non-infected. 2430-Alliance military officals sends in Task Force 141 to capture or kill Andrew Ryan and bring him back to the main base. 2432-Andrew Ryan is captured and put on trail for his war crimes and is found guilty and the rest of Rapture falls under Alliance control. 2434-Alliance helps rebuild Rapture and begins peace keeping and police missions. 2436-Roach is hit by an I.E.D. and is soul transfered into a fox body. 2438-A stringe of pirate attacks are reported all across the galaxy and the Alliance forms the Anti-Pirate unit. 2440-All Alliance forces reinforce there borders and prepare for war. 2442- An anti-pirate scout discovers a pirate fortress and reports it to Alliance command. 2444-Alliance forces attack the pirate fortress and Col. Roach leads the charge. 2446-Roach is hit by an anti-personal round and is soul transfered into a wolf body. 2448-Alliance marines breach the pirate fortress and are engaged in a fire fight that lasts for five hours until more marines came and killed the leader of the pirates. 2450-The anti-pirate unit is disbanded and are all given the Universal Medal of Honor. 2452-Jill reapears and hits the Alliance hard by hitting earth with a rapid bio-weapon called the V-Bomb and the effects turn its victums into vampires. 2454-A new breed of Vampiric soldier is seen on the battlefield and it kills all male soldiers and rapes every female it gets its hands on . 2456-Col. Roach is captured after a recent attack on bravo colony. All other information related to the 4th Vampire war is classified level 10 clearance and this classification goes on from 2456-2502. 2504-Victums of the V-Bomb are treated with a cure and a long peaceful relationship between the Alliance and Vampiric Federation is seen to come. 2506-Roach is givien the Medal of Bravery for his heroic actions in the last vampire war. 2508-Tank police try to handle raising gang activities. 2510-The Wolf Brigade is called into most major cities to help in gang control. 2512- the Wolf Brigade becomes it's own separate branch of the Alliance military. 2514-Reported slave trade activity is reported to the Alliance officals of male slaves being sold in the omega system. 2516-Alliance investigations uncover male slave trade in the Omega system and the council sends in an operative code name "Jane, Doe" to stop the slave trade. 2518-Jane doe uncovers and reports that the leader is Queen B who was soul transfered into a neko body. 2520 (present year)- WLA attacks local colonies and earth is in full control of them where as Roach is sent to a destress becon on mars and encounters WLA troops and is captured and held in the once center of New-New York. Queen B is still at large and is putting up a hell of a fight. On July 4th A Resistance Group Known as Libertys Voice invades New York their goals are to take back America and make it independant again. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.